Conventional muzzle-loading rifles include a barrel which extends forwardly from a receiver, the rearward end of the barrel having a breech which receives propellant and projectile through the muzzle. A breech plug is threadably mounted in the receiver and seals the rearward end of the barrel, in the breech, to prevent blow back of gases upon ignition of the propellant within the breech.
In percussion muzzle-loaders a percussion element is positioned rearwardly of the breech plug such that when struck by a hammer, the percussion element is fired and an ignition flame travels through a central bore in the breech plug to ignite the propellant in the breech. Conventional breech plugs work fine with loose powder, but are less effective with powder in pellet form.
One problem with a conventional breech plug is that it limits the area of exposure on the base of the pelletized powder that is exposed to the burning gases from the ignition source. This results in slower ignition, velocity, and lock time.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved breech plug for a muzzle-loading rifle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a breech plug that improves the ignition of a pelletized powder charge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved breech plug which will increase the area of exposure of the propellant base to the ignition charge.
Another object of the present invention which provides a faster ignition, greater velocity, and increased lock time.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.